


烟草味爱人

by A_summer



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_summer/pseuds/A_summer
Summary: 事前一支烟，那啥赛神仙。





	烟草味爱人

德拉科整个人斜躺在沙发上，修长的双腿交叠在一起，衬衫的纽扣被扯开，露出大片的胸口。  
客厅里很昏暗，只留了一盏小灯，散发着黄色的光晕。  
德拉科两指夹着一支香烟，放到嘴边慢慢地吸了一口，然后缓缓地吐出烟圈。  
缥缈的烟雾穿过昏黄的光圈，将一切都衬托的很不真实。  
男人将一只胳膊枕在头下，另一只拿着香烟的手有一下没一下地点着，烟头上的火星明明暗暗，隔一会儿就散落下一点烟灰。  
好一会儿后，德拉科把剩下的半截香烟放到自己鼻下，细细地嗅着烟草的味道，眼神也变得越来越深暗。  
其实，德拉科并不是很喜欢香烟的味道，有些刺鼻，又有些苦涩，说不上好闻。  
但是，他却很喜欢这种带着烟草味道的吻，甚至可以说是迷恋。  
在一次派对上，他的傲罗男友哈利·波特被灌了不少酒，德拉科没有帮他拦截，或者说帮他解决一些，甚至有一丝喜闻乐见。  
哦，这并不奇怪，试想一下，平日里冷静自持，害羞内敛的傲罗在酒精的刺激下会不会别有一番风情？在床上的表现会不会更加令人着迷？光是想想，德拉科就激动不已——没有哪个正常的男人能抵挡得住这样的诱惑，有时候酒精的效果要比该死的催情剂好上一万倍。  
果不其然，完全被酒精驱使大脑的救世主缺少了平时的担心顾虑，等同于撤掉了内心最后一层防线。  
从派对回到家后，哈利在德拉科的半诱哄半强迫下，从刚进门的鞋柜那里，开始了无止休的缠绵。两人的衣物随手扔了一路，从门口到卧室，凌乱又奢靡。  
在卧室的双人大床上，哈利罕见地答应了德拉科用骑乘的姿势。他跨坐在德拉科身上，双手撑在德拉科身体两侧，眼神迷离地寻找着身下人的双唇。  
忽然，哈利余光瞥到床头的一个东西，好奇心驱使着此时完全不用大脑思考的救世主伸手拿了过来——  
那是一支香烟。  
德拉科有些疑惑，但更多的是被打断的不耐烦。  
谁会管这支香烟是从哪里来的呢？他和哈利都没有抽香烟的习惯，也许是魔法部那些下属送的，也许是父亲来的时候遗落的，但是现在是思考这个问题的场合吗？  
可惜，哈利却不这么想。他好像找到了一个新玩具似的，眯着眼睛不住地把玩，在德拉科即将失去耐心的时候，他的手划过烟头，点燃了香烟，然后，理所当然地，含住烟嘴，深深地吸了一口。  
德拉科有些愕然，他的傲罗男友很少碰酒，烟更是从来不沾，今天这是怎么了？  
然而下一刻，他就没有丝毫多余的精力来思考这些了。  
跨坐在德拉科身上的哈利将点燃的香烟随手扔掉，环住男人的脖子，俯下身去，唇瓣相贴的瞬间，哈利灵巧地撬开德拉科的牙关，将口中的烟缓缓地渡了过去，一点一点，直至完全结束，哈利像只偷了腥的猫一样眯着眼睛坏笑，舔了舔自己有些干燥的唇瓣。  
德拉科看的眼睛里的火星子都快溅出来了，一个翻身将人压在身下，掌握了主动权，两个人在尼古丁的作用下，享受了一个酣畅淋漓的夜晚。  
从那以后，德拉科就迷恋上了烟草的味道，他喜欢像哈利那样深吸一口，然后将嘴里的烟渡给对方，看着几缕烟从两人的唇隙中飘散出来，就像两个人的灵魂在交缠。  
陷入回忆的德拉科眼神越来越深邃，一时间有些口干舌燥，他盯着双腿间鼓起的一大片，额头上青筋暴凸。  
“咔哒——”  
开门的声音响起，德拉科眼神一亮，将还没燃完的香烟扔在地板上，用脚重重地碾了下，稍稍扯了下凌乱的衣服，站起身来向门口走去。  
哈利刚进门就被拉进了一个宽大温暖的怀抱，德拉科从背后抱住他，将头放在他的肩膀上，蹭着他的颈窝。  
哈利皱了皱鼻子：“你抽烟了？你……啊！”  
德拉科没有回答，而是直接将人抱了起来，放在了鞋柜上，然后一手拥着哈利的腰，一手撑着墙壁，吻住了爱人的唇。  
尝到了熟悉的味道，哈利舒服地哼了一声。  
和德拉科一样，哈利不喜欢香烟，不喜欢烟雾缭绕的感觉，但是如果爱人用沾染着烟草的双唇来吻他，他是乐意至极的，那是一种恰如其分的、任何语言也无法描述出来的奇异又让人着迷的感觉。  
良久，德拉科放开怀里的人，两人分开时扯出丝丝津液，盯着爱人亮晶晶的唇瓣，德拉科哑声问道：“怎么回来的这么晚？”  
“某个魔法部部长自己在家偷懒，我们这些卖苦力的只能多干活了。”  
大战过后，哈利成为了魔法部里的一名傲罗，而德拉科凭借马尔福家族残余的势力和他那令人惊骇的手段成为了魔法部的部长。两个人莫名其妙地搞到了一起，时至今日已经到了完全无法离开对方的地步，但是他们之间的恋情只有最亲密的人才知道，世人对救世主和现任魔法部长搞到了一起这件事毫不知情，甚至暗暗担心某部长会给曾经的死对头偷偷穿小鞋。  
“你上司是谁？我明天就辞了他。”  
“你咯？”哈利调笑地看着德拉科。  
德拉科轻笑一声，捏住哈利的下巴，不断摩挲：“调皮。”  
“宝贝儿，我想……”德拉科抓住哈利的手，一路向下，按在了鼓起的地方，挑起嘴角，邪邪地看着眼前的人。  
哈利的手瑟缩了一下，但是依然被紧紧地按着。  
“你今天怎么……”还没说完，哈利顿住了，然后嘴角抽搐了一下——  
他哪一天不这么色情？  
哈利回忆了一下，德拉科的转变真的很大，非常非常的大。  
当初还在霍格沃茨读书的时候，他眼里的德拉科就是一个胆小鬼，自大狂，幼稚鬼，一身的少爷病。那场战争好像让他瞬间成长了许多，他的眼神开始变得深邃，气质开始变得成熟。哈利不知道他在那场战争里究竟经历了什么，他的心理究竟发生了多大的转变，在战争结束后才能以如此雷厉风行的手段为马尔福家族洗白，牢牢占据了魔法部部长的位置。  
这样的德拉科，成熟，有些冷酷，面对他时却又带着一丝温柔，强大的可怕，却给哈利一种难以言述的安全感——  
谁不渴望一个归属呢？肩负着几乎所有巫师安全感的救世主，就不配拥有自己的归属了吗？  
想到这里，哈利的目光变得格外温柔。  
德拉科被看的心里直痒，喉咙早已发紧，他一把抱起自己的爱人，几个踏步来到刚才自己躺着的沙发上，把人压在身下。  
“用手帮我一次？”  
两个人都不是什么纯情处男，没羞没臊的事情不知道做了多少次，自然也没什么好害羞推让的。  
哈利感受着掌心里的硕大，眼珠转了转，轻轻捏了下，立刻感到手里的东西大了一圈，甚至能够感受到上面跳动的青筋，身上传来的呼吸声越来越重，在德拉科爆发之前，哈利很识时务地开始卖力“干活”。  
“手活长进不少啊？”  
哈利翻了个白眼，没有吭声。  
“嘶——”  
德拉科倒吸了一口冷气，发红的双眼瞪着哈利，后者讪讪地笑了下。  
“咳，咳咳，指甲该剪了……”  
“继续。等会儿再收拾你。”  
预感到自己接下来下场的傲罗讨好地在刚才不小心刮到的软肉上抚摸了几下，继续卖力。良久，一声闷哼，哈利的手上多了一滩白浊。  
德拉科抽出几张纸巾帮爱人清理了一下手，又贴心地揉了揉可能已经发酸的手腕，然后打横抱将人抱起来，向卧室走去。  
碍事的衣服在行走的过程中就被扯掉了，等到了床上的时候，两人已是坦诚相见。哈利紧紧挽住德拉科的胳膊，双腿岔开夹住他劲瘦的腰，将自己攀附在他身上。德拉科含住他胸前的红豆，将自己的舌头卷住他的乳首，轻轻地吮吸。  
这两个人的性爱从来都不是和风细雨，而是干柴烈火，像火遇到了冰，交融，直至沸腾，充满着激情与热烈，让两个人觉得痛快淋漓。  
哈利被吻的神情迷乱，唾液扯着银丝从唇边滴落，他压抑着即将破口而出的呻吟。  
“叫出来，哈利。” 德拉科脸上挂着一幅淡淡的笑容，看着不肯听话的爱人，一直在入口处摩擦的性器毫无预兆地冲了进去。  
“啊——唔……”   
“就是这样。”德拉科一边亲吻着哈利的脸庞，一边加快身下的抽动。  
“叫出来，宝贝儿，让我听到你的声音。”  
还保留有一丝神智的哈利用媚的不成样子的眼神瞥了德拉科一眼，眼角因为动情红晕晕的，仿佛染上了晚霞。  
德拉科被这一眼看的心神荡漾，他将哈利的一条腿折叠到胸前，大刀阔斧地抽干起来。  
一直嗯嗯啊啊的哈利突然发出了一声高亢  
的叫声。  
“是这里吗？”德拉科带着厚重的喘息问道，“顶到了吗？”  
两人的肌肤早已溢出薄薄的汗液，发出透亮的光彩。倔强的傲罗抿着嘴就是不肯松口，德拉科空出一只手，手指在哈利口中搅动，迫使哈利不时地发出破碎的声音。  
他的体温，他的香味，他的喘息，都让德拉科疯狂迷恋。  
哈利是德拉科心尖上的一颗朱砂痣，从来都是，一直都是。  
怎么办？  
好想让全世界都知道救世主是他的，是他一个人的。他想告诉世界上所有人，哈利•波特是我的，你们不能觊觎。德拉科受不了别人对哈利的疯狂崇拜，受不了别人把热烈的目光放在哈利身上。  
怎么办呢？  
该不该让外面那群哭着喊着要嫁给你的小女巫们看看你在我身下是如何婉转承欢的？该不该让整个魔法世界都知道他们心目中伟大的战无不胜的救世主在我面前是多么乖顺，在我身下是多么予取予求呢？该不该折断你的翅膀，把你禁锢在我身边，让你哪也去不了呢？  
“德拉科……”身下的哈利带着哭声祈求道，“再、再快一点……”  
德拉科轻笑一声：“好。”  
我不能。  
你是，我的爱人啊。  
赤裸相拥的两个人交缠在一起，无休无止。  
……  
几天后的一个中午，一个爆炸性的新闻冲击了整个魔法世界。  
这是比食死徒卷土重来、伏地魔再次复活还让人不可置信的一个新闻——  
救世主哈利•波特是gay！他和魔法部部长德拉科•马尔福是一对！  
《预言家日报》用了整整一个版面来报道这件事情，正中央一副比较模糊的图片吸引着人们的眼球——  
两个高大的男子相拥而吻，其中一个一眼就能看出来是哈利•波特，而另一个，在经过人们的推究考证后，被认定是德拉科•马尔福。  
……  
魔法部部长办公室。  
德拉科看着桌子上的报纸，一言不发，站在他旁边的人吓得不敢出声，房间里气氛十分阴沉。  
“部长，这……”  
德拉科有一下没一下的用指节敲打着桌面：“破特打算怎么办？”   
“你说我应该怎么办？”  
门突然被推开，来势汹汹的傲罗大步走到桌前，看了一眼桌子上被摊开的报纸，继续说道：“没有你的同意，哪家报纸敢刊登这样的消息？”  
被揭穿的德拉科有一丝的慌乱，眼神躲闪了片刻，最后放弃般地黏在了傲罗身上。  
看着这样的爱人，哈利无奈地叹了口气。  
“准备一下，我要出柜。”  
“出柜？！和谁？！嘶——”突然听到回答的德拉科有些不可置信，他激动地站起身来，膝盖撞到了桌子，疼得直抽气。  
“你说和谁？”  
“……你不后悔？”  
哈利挑了挑眉，不置可否。  
你也是，我的爱人。  
德拉科笑了，哈利自大战后就再也没在德拉科脸上见过那样明媚的笑。  
爱是相互的。  
我爱你，永远，永远。


End file.
